Narmer
Narmer (魔魚シルルス Demon Fish Silurus in Japan) is the first Stratum boss on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, fought on B4F. It is also appears in Etrian Odyssey Nexus as the dungeon boss for the Waterfall Wood. He is a gigantic, cowardly, catfish; one that only fights when cornered and runs away from its attackers once it gets the chance. Narmer (Etrian Odyssey III) On the field, it appears as a black FOE that runs away. You must chase it into a corner (not the northeast corner, as that one only holds a chest). Once there, it will stay there unless you approach. And then it slips away as you get slowed by the mud. A frontal approach won't work, so you have to sneak up on it. There are two convenient passageways that will help you flank the fish on the east and west side of the room. You enter through the opening in the middle of the room and go south or north (though you can't head north in the eastern passageway) towards the fish. There should be another opening that when you go through, you will be able to catch it off guard and enter battle with a Preemptive Strike. It has a somewhat lacking attack pattern for a boss. However be wary when it dives into the mud since if you don't manage to quickly find the correct puddle where it is (by attacking the puddle), it will use the powerful Earthquake attack that will most likely kill most of your party. This attack can't be avoided if you entered the battle on a swamp tile since the puddles can't be attacked. Halfway through the battle, you will be interrupted by it running away. You can go back quickly to the campground to heal or you can press the attack. You simply repeat the original process of flanking it in a corner, except there are Bog Lurkers that may impede your progress. It will heal itself for as long as it takes for you to catch it again (a very small amount every turn, however; the difference from traveling straight back to the campground and returning will be barely noticeable), so you might want to hurry. Afterwards, it will have an attacking pattern similar to the first, except there will be a lot more diving into mudholes and a lot more whipping. You should exploit its weakness to volt to kill it faster. Narmer takes 14 days to revive. However, it will only start respawning after first reaching B8F of the 2nd stratum. It will not retreat from the battle on subsequent rematches, remaining in the center of the chamber. Skills *'Earthquake' (Uses None): Deals heavy damage to the whole party. Used when submerged in the mud for too long. *'Fin Smack '(Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to one party member. *'Mud Throw' (Uses Legs): Deals medium Ice damage to the front row. High chances of inflicting blind to the target. *'Whip ripper '(Uses Head): A random target attack that does slash damage to 2 - 4 party members. *'Dive '(Uses None): Narmer dives into the mud. Prepares itself for Earthquake. Drops * Volt Whisker (Worth: 423 en) * None. * Trembling Fin (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * To get its conditional drop, the Trembling Fin, you must kill Narmer with only one fighter on the party. Best to do it later in the game. Also, unless you can take the heavy damage, bring someone with area damage, so you can avoid''' Earthquake'. Wicked Silurus (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Narmer, named the '''Wicked Silurus' in this game, appears as the dungeon boss of the Waterfall Wood, at B3F. When the party first engages him, Charis can optionally join the fight. The Wicked Silurus doesn't retreat and sic enemies on you like in Etrian Odyssey III, but that doesn't diminish the threats in its fight. Its normal attacks are moderately strong and potentially annoying. It opens with Mud Throw to attempt to blind the party, and then continues with randomly choosing between its normal attack, Whip Ripper, or Mud Throw to harass the party. After it falls to 90% HP, the Wicked Silurus dives into the mud, leaving behind 2 shadows to go for. Any debuffs, binds and ailments on the Silurus will be removed when it does this. This point is the most dangerous part of the fight. Unlike in III, attacking the spot where the Silurus is currently hiding will damage it; however, buffs, debuffs, and ailments will fail to take effect. Watch the spots carefully - the Silurus's shadow moves at a different rate than the others. If you fail to damage the Silurus, it will heal about 350 HP at the end of each turn, but it will not threaten to surface. You can take this time to slowly root out where the Silurus is by attempting to apply non-damaging debuffs or to set up a high damage burst turn. When the Silurus is damaged while hiding, at the end of the turn it will resurface and perform Earthquake, dealing a strong almighty attack across the entire party. This attack cannot be mitigated by any means except Defending, but having a high MDF across the party can make the difference between lethal or barely survivable damage. Not even Painless can block this attack. After it surfaces for the first time, it commences a proper pattern, choosing randomly between a normal attack, Whip Ripper, or Mud Throw for 4 turns, before diving and leaving 2 shadows behind and unleashing an Earthquake afterwards. When it hits 75% HP, it will immediately dive regardless of the current turn, this time leaving 3 shadows. After it resurfaces in this phase, it will add Fin Smack to its mixture of attacks, a skill with splash damage that decreases the elemental defense of its targets. Like before, it attacks randomly for 4 turns before diving and leaving 3 shadows behind. When it hits 50% HP, it immediately dives with 4 shadows. After resurfacing, it adds Head Smack which is a bash attack that can inflict panic. It also dives sooner, this time only attacking for three turns before a dive. Once it reaches 25% HP, it dives again, this time with a whopping 6 shadows to pick from. After resurfacing, it starts to vary its diving intervals, attacking randomly for 2 to 5 turns before performing another 6-shadow dive. A majority of the Silurus's abilities, including its diving, use the legs, so landing a good leg bind will render the Silurus harmless for most part. When the leg bind lands, do everything in your power to burst it down before it dives into the mud. In between, Blind and Paralysis will serve you well in weathering its attacks. Skills *'Mud Throw' (uses Legs): Ranged ice attack to 1 line, may blind. *'Whip Ripper' (uses Head): 3-6 random melee cut attacks across the party. Will not hit the same target more than once. *'Fin Smack' (uses Legs): Melee bash attack with splash damage. Decreases elemental defense for 3 turns. *'Head Smack' (uses Legs): Line-piercing bash attack, may panic. *'Dive' (uses Legs): Dives into the mud, leaving 2 to 6 shadows behind. Cures ailments, binds, and debuffs. *'Rest': Restores 350 HP for each turn spent undamaged while diving. *'Earthquake': Used when damaged while diving. Resurfaces for a ranged almighty attack to the entire party at the end of the turn. Drops *'Volt Whisker' (sells for 1800en) *'Immobilized Fin' (sells for 4600en) Conditional Drop To get the Immobilized Fin, defeat the Wicked Silurus while it's petrified. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Kokopelli Vest (88 DEF, 88 MDF, All stats +8), the best armor for the Farmer. Trivia * Narmer may be a reference to King Narmer, whose name, when represented in Rebus , uses the symbol of a catfish. The catfish is also a very prominent symbol in one of the most famous artifacts related to him, the Narmer Pallete. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses